Starcraft 2 Parasite Wiki
Overview Welcome to the SC2 Arcade Map wiki page for P A R A S I T E! Premise A space station of 12 crew is stranded near an empty moon by a cosmic burst. During the cosmic storm, an alien organism manages to make it aboard the station and infests one the crew. The remaining 11 human crew members must find the 1 human secretly infested with the alien host before it spreads the infection to other crew. The alien seeks to remain hidden while building strength, spreading the infestation and sabotaging the crew's efforts to upgrade the station's systems. Map As a crew member of an Explorer class space station, most of your time will be spent on the space station. Here you can upgrade various subsystems and bring the station back online to full operational capacity. The station can be divided into 8 floors and 2 vent subsystems. Floors 1-7 have access to adjacent floors. The reactor has access to floors 1 and 7 and access to both vent systems. Each other floor has access to a particular vent system depending on whether they are even or odd. All the floors on the ship are: # Cargo Bay # Living Quarters # Biosphere # Medical Bay # Weapons Lab # Network Mainframe # Bridge # Reactor In addition there are areas outside the station that can be accessed by ships in the hangar or by using an emergency drop pod. These areas are: 9. Outer Space 10. Moon A more detailed explanation of each of these areas are explained below: Cargo Bay (FLOOR 1) provides access to outer space for all crew members in the form of 8 ships in the hangar on the left side. These ships can be destroyed which can deny escape for humans and aliens alike. In addition there is a gold processor on the right side that can process solarite brought to it by SCV. This floor has the most amount of items that can be found at the start of the game. The Living Quarters (FLOOR 2) is where the crew spawns from hibernation. It is relatively unused except as a transit route from the Cargo Bay to Biosphere but becomes more important later on in the game. It holds the Marshall room that can be used by any Security Guard role which has access to cameras once Security has been upgraded to lvl 3. It also holds an activatable teleporter that can give instant access to the surface of the moon if both sides are 'harmonized'. The Biosphere (FLOOR 3) is perhaps the most important room at the start of the game, mainly because if the host rushs and infests it, the situation can quickly spiral out of control for the human players. It holds the zoo, which holds many infestable animals which can spawn strong minions. It also holds researchable aliens in pens that, once researched, will give alien hosts and spawns a debuff on infest rate. It is a good idea for human players to kill all the zoo animals at the start of the game to deny aliens free minions and infestation points later on in the game. Once the zoo is cleared and minions researched the Biosphere holds less importance later on in the game. The Medical Bay (FLOOR 4) holds some powerful research that can be unlocked by the Medical Officer. It holds the autodocs system which, once researched, makes medpaks give 50% more health and allows portable autodocs to be bought from medical dispensers. It also holds the blood tester, which can test who is alien and human once activated. However if an Alien Medical Officer or CIO researchs these, it can cripple a human team. The autodocs system when infested gives a 'silent' infestation on the player when a portable autodoc is used. And when the blood tester is infested it may give inaccurate results, which can lead to aliens being tested as human or vice versa. The Weapons Lab (FLOOR 5) holds the unlockable weapons upgrade station. It is crucial to upgrade your weapons so that you can fight effectively against humans or aliens alike. Note that for aliens past lvl 3 will no longer be able to be in human form so can no longer use weapons or items. The Weapons Lab also hold the station weapons upgrade. This unlocks stronger weapons that can be bought that is necessary to fight higher tier aliens. In addition upgrading the stations weapons will unlock planetary bombardment that can be used from the bridge. This will bombard the surface of the moon and destroy alien infestation and minions, clearing the way for a heavily armed assault team for landing. The Network Mainframe (FLOOR 6) holds many key tech and infrastructure. In the small room on the left side is a camera viewing room allowing players near it to view all the cams throughout the ship that haven't been destroyed. The same terminal also contains upgrades for the ship firmware and the ship's security system which upgrades stuff like turret dmg, and camera range. At the top contains a mech depot which upgrades the mech codes. Mechs are very powerful battlesuits that can potentially clean a fully infested station and are immune to poison gas. Alpha codes activates SCVs and HERCS, which can repair damaged doors and systems, build turrets and barricades, and provide. Beta codes activate Olympus mechs, and the medic suit and demo suit. Delta codes activate the ATLAS mechs, the most powerful battlesuit in the game. Gamma codes give all mechs full energy. Last but not least the Network Mainframe also holds the armoury which when activated gives important purchasable buffs such as stealth, sprint, shields, stun grenades and armour. The Bridge (FLOOR 7) contains the controls of the stations. It is important for a Human captain to fortify the bridge to prevent aliens from gaining access to this location. Functions that can be accessed from the bridge include: * A status report of all the key functions of the station. * Controls for driving the ship and firing the weapons (Including Planet Devastation which require Level 4 Weapon upgrade) * Scanning for aliens or crew. (requires: level 2 firmware). * Targetting crew members via the security system (requires: Captain's Card). * Gassing the vents to kill its occupants and removing infestation (requires: Captain's Card and level 3 firmware). * Activating Escape pods (requires: Captain's card and lvl 4 firmware). The Reactor (FLOOR 0) is a critical location that houses the key weakness of the station: Power. It holds two power links that can be turned off to deny power to the station's security. More devastatingly, power can be turned off by destroying the power core which takes many repair kits or a SCV to repair to full. The Oxygen control station is also located right outside the door to the bridge, which can be turned off to deny oxygen to the station's human occupants. There is a terminal with limited controls for an engineer to drive the station use its weaponry. It includes a station plasma cannon, turret overdrive and nano repair systems for security. In addition, the engineer can permanently overload the reactor to wipe clean all infestation on board. It is recommended for a human engineer to fortify the reactor and repair any damage to systems there when safe to do so. Outer Space provides passage between the station and the moon. It also holds blue minerals that can be harvested by ships to boost the income of all players. It is important for Deep Space Miners to be constantly mining as having a strong income is key to a successful human team winning. Space is fraught with danger though, if you die in space its game over. There are mines that constantly fire when you come close which can damage your ship and the station. Cosmic storms can appear intermittently which prohibits all space travel, and black holes can also appear which can destroy your ship instantaneously and destroy the station. It is important for a vigilant captain to steer the station away from black holes if and when they appear. The Moon is perhaps the most interesting place on the map lore wise. The central area is a vast expanse of ice and cold that will slow your movement down.In the centre is a bunker where you can fortify yourself in the endgame. There you can find many turrets and mechs . In addition to that you can lock the doors by finding the key card in the cave. In addition you may take the infestation logs which will affect the alien's infest ability cooldown. The Base also holds the other end of the warp hamonizer as well as powerful mech suits. On the left side of the moon you will find a cave holding solarite and alien eggs. This is likely where the alien infestation started from! As an alien you can open the eggs to spread the infestation throughout the moon quickly. As a human it is best to destroy those eggs to deny the aliens that opportunity. When mining solarite with an SCV you can transfer it to your ship and process it back on station for an added income boost. * On the moon, all 4 shops, the 2nd and last armory, the 2nd and last weapon upgrade station, and solarite to be mined by SCV mechs. * Infesting the moon reduces alien npc spawns on the station due to unit limit. Aliens should infest the moon only when necessary. Aliens at moon can also travel to Station via Overlord when no humans are detected at Moon * Some rooms in the back of the moon base are rigged to explode upon entry. HUD The heads up display (HUD) is shown on the right. * Displays your health/energy. If your health goes to 0 you die and cannot respawn, although you can observe after you are dead. However if you are human and your health drops to zero due to an alien hitting you, you will become an alien spawn and switch sides. Energy is consumed when using abilities such as flashlights, grenades and sprint. Conserve your energy so you can use it when required. * Flashlight can always be toggled on/off by pressing F * Toggle Human/Alien Chat - Appears when you are alien. Click this button to switch between chats to all players or aliens only. * Money/Evo Points/Oxygen - Displays how much money, evo points and oxygen you have. Money is used to purchase items and upgrades on the station and increases over time. Its rate can be increased by mining or doing your duties on the station (see roles further below). Evo points appears when you are alien and increases over time to perform evolution or spawning minions. Oxygen begins to drop when the oxygen processor is turned off on the station. When it drops to zero you will die. Picking up and using Oxygen tanks found on station will keep you alive. * Useful text messages will appear here, pay attention to these alerts. * The minimap shows where you are on station (see map above). As alien you will also receive a location ping on all alien spawn and human players. * Your inventory shows what items you have. You only have a limited amount of items that you can carry with you. Click on them or press the corresponding numpad to use. * Your abilities are you special powers that you can use. Hovering over the money shows you your current income. Pressing T as alien allows you to transform between alien and human form (T1-T3 alien). * Pressing Insert/Delete will rotate the camera perspective to see behind things. Useful for seeing loot crates against walls and people hiding in the vents. Roles There are 8 crew member roles that are assigned at random to each player at the start of the game. Each role gives a player a different set of abilities and responsibilities aboard the space station. It is important that you stick to your assigned role as you and your crew mates will receive strong bonuses. These different roles are listed as: # Captain (Cap) # Chief Intelligence Officer (CIO) (also referred to as "LT") # Chief Mechanical Officer (CMO) (usually referred to as "maj" or "cmech") # Chief Weapons Officer (CWO) (occasionally referred to as "Sgt") # Chief Medical Officer (CMO) (somtimes referred to as "doc") # Chief Engineering Officer (CEO) (usually called "engi") # Security Guards (SGs) # Deep Space Miners (DSMs) Press F12 in-game to read up on the specific role you spawn as. In a full lobby there will be three SGs and three DSMs. All other roles are randomly assigned to one player. A more thorough explanation is provided on each role below. Captain (Cap) The Captain is the commander of the station and its crew. They possess the Captain's keycard which allows them to activate key station's functions, command security targetting systems and lock doors. As such they have authority over the station unless they pass the keycard to another. Their role is to coordinate and direct the crew on exterminating the alien threat. The Captain will typically stay on the Bridge alone where they have full view of the station's cameras. From here they have full control and pilot capabilities for the station. However some of the functions are disabled until a specific firmware level has been researched. Watch for any suspicious happenings and communicate to the crew. Captain can pick targets for auto-defense turrets to shoot with their keycard. Captain can move the station, heal it, and attack anything nearby in space. In addition they can activate various station functions depending on firmware level. The firmware 1 unlocks scanning for crew. Security upgrades allows station lock-down closing all doors. Firmware 2 permits scanning for aliens. Firmware 3 allows decontaminating the ventilation shafts. Firmware 4 allows activating drop-pods for quick transit to the moon. Firmware 5 allows station self-destruct in coordination with engineer, use with extreme caution. The Captain can lock/unlock any doors with his keycard, however only black high-sec doors will remain locked. It is a good idea to barricade and lock the bridge to prevent the captain from being infested by aliens. An Alien Captain can turn the station's security on human crew members which will cripple the human crew. Make sure that the alien doesn't come through the vent on lvl 7 as a sneak attack on an unsuspecting Captain. Scan often and decontaminate the vents to kill anything growing inside. The Captain gets a credit bonus for remaining on the Bridge. Alien Effects: * Upgrading Firmware 2 will provide Aliens more bonus periodic income * Upgrading Firmware 3 will cause Vent Gas to heal Aliens instead (Still damage Alien Minions) * Upgrading Firmware 4 will silent infest anyone who uses Drop Pod * Upgrading Firmware 5 will make Self Destruct to instantly destroy Station, and also making the timer to be at 02:00 instead of 05:00 * Can easily sabotage as Captain has access to all locked areas * Able to trap and infest someone in a room by locking the doors via Captain Card * Has the ability to target someone with turret easily when they are accused by others Chief Intelligence Officer (CIO or Lieutenant) The CIO is the second in command on the ship and the Captain's chief lieutenant. While their foremost priority is to assist the captain in its duties by upgrading the firmware and watching the cameras on lvl 6, the CIO can assume any role on the ship. CIO mainly watches cameras on level 6 at the security mainframe along with the Captain. They will coordinate strategies along with the captain. CIO also has access to all security doors that have an accessible panel. The CIO gives bonuses to upgrading any of the station's research, the same as it being upgraded by the specialised officer. Thus CIO may also assume any of the different roles, especially if that role is MIA/KIA. CIO should start by purchasing cheap upgrades such as weapon upgrade station and armory, as it gets personnal bonus income from any upgrade purchased. Alien Effects: * Has the ability to infest every upgrades * Can gain a massive alien upgrade for a cheaper cost, by letting others to research until certain level and sneakily upgrade the higher level Chief Mechanical Officer (CMech, CMechO, Mech, or Major) The third in command on the ship, the CMech's job is to bring the armoury and mechs online. The CMech gets a bonus to piloting mechs with increased damage and less mech fuel use. These mechs can save a dire situation when used correctly. The most powerful mech, the Atlas, can hold off several aliens at once. In addition, the armoury can also be used to purchased upgrades that can make players very hard to kill. CMech should always keep a motion sensor with him, as he can use it while piloting a mech. CMech upgrades the mech codes and armory on level 6. The first Alpha Codes activate SCV's which is needed for dsm's to mine solarite as well as to repair any damaged turrets or station systems by the aliens. After fully upgrading the mech codes, cmech will typically pilot an Atlas and destroy any powerful aliens with extreme prejudice. CMech can take an Atlas to the moon via the level 2 warp chamber, although there's a second Atlas on the moon as well. A quick rundown on the different mechs are: Alpha Codes * SCV - Can erect barricades and turrets. Also very good at repair. * HERC - An armoured suit used for fighting; features a grappling hook for quick movement. Beta Codes * DEMO - A powerful demolition unit that can plant bombs. * FLAME - A flamethrower unit good at fighting alien minions. * MEDIC - A support battle suit that heal allies. * OLYMPUS - A battlesuit that does good damage. Delta Codes * ATLAS - A powerful battlesuit that rains death and destruction on all. Only 3 available in the game on lvl 1, 6 and moon base. The last upgrade that can be researched (Omega codes) gives full fuel tanks to all suits and boost their fuel capacities. Alien Effects: * Upgrading Alpha will give evo points whenever anyone use a mech * Upgrading Beta will silently infest anyone using a mech. * Upgrading Delta will turn OLYMPUS into alien side when activated. * Upgrading Omega will turn ATLAS into alien side when activated. Chief Medical Officer (Doc, CMed, CMedO, or medical) The CMed is in charge of all the medical research. It is one of the most crucial early game roles, being in charge of bringing important systems online before the alien infests them. An Alien CMed/CIO can buy those upgrades and cripple a human team. Once all the systems are researched the CMed is less important and can focus on purchasing weapons and armour or testing suspected players with portable blood testers. CMed has four responsibilities. Open the high-sec door to level 3's zoo to exterminate the animals; thereby preventing an alien infestation, research the aliens in the pens on level 3, and research the autodoc and bloodtester on level 4. All give very beneficial effects. Pens cannot be released until 3 mins. Use this time to clear zoo as much as you can, then come back to pens and secure them. After pens were researched, if alien hasn't shown any sign of agression, you'd want to upgrade bloodtester, and test high importance roles. They are the least likely to be aggressive, but they can be extremely dangerous if they infest key upgrades so it's good to expose them as early as possible. Alien Effects: * Can easily release pens,infect zoo,destroy Blood Tester because it's job is to be there. * Performing research on the pens reduces evo point needed for evolutions. * Upgrading auto docs will silently infest anyone using a portable auto doc. * Upgrading the blood tester will reduce it's accuracy to 10%. Chief Weapons Officer (CWO or Sergeant) CWO is responsible for upgrading station weapons and the weapon upgrade terminal, and gives a bonus for each, along with CIO. Each station weapons upgrade unlocks more purchasable options from weapon racks, and later upgrades improve station capability. CWO also brings the weapon upgrade station online, where weapon damage can be increased. It is very important to upgrade Station weapons as it unlocks powerful rifles that is required to fight higher tier aliens. When Station Weapons 5 has been researched, the Fusion Cannon may be purchased from the Weapon's rack which is a power single-target, high dps weapon. Alien Effects: * Upgrading Weapon 2 will reward host an evo points whenever someone buys a weapon * Upgrading Weapon 3 will silent infest anyone who buy or took guns from floor * Upgrading Weapon 4 will cause Planet Devas to backfire into Station * Upgrading Weapon 5 will cause a 30% Damage Debuff to all Weapons against aliens Engineer (Engi or CEO) Engi is responsible for upgrading and defending the station's core reactor and power generator on the reactor level 0. Engineer has a bonus to repairing with repair kits, and can repair the entire station with the nano weave ability from the reactor. The Engi should place turrets around the whole reactor level to defend as well as coordinate with other crew members to time the activation of abilities on the station. Alien Effects: * Upgrading Reactor 2 will give alien eggs more evo points when placed at Reactor * Upgrading Reactor 3 will cause a 33% chance to silent infest anyone who enter reactor * Upgrading Reactor 4 will make the Quantum ability to destroy all turrets at stat instead of healing them * Upgrading Reactor 5 will make a permanent shut down to power generator after doing Purge ability Security Guard (SG) The Security Guard's is one of the most active roles. It's job is very simple to keep the crew safe and hunt down/respond to alien threats. This role should be guarding important crew members, upgrading security, and wandering between floors and vents actively seeking out the Alien. In addition, Security Guards are stronger than other crew members and can beat them in a 1-on-1 fight. Bonuses: * The Stimpack ability has increased effectiveness on Security Guards and each Security Guard starts the game with one. * Security guards gain double the reward for killing Alien Minions, as well as clearing infested Life Support Modules. They have extra base health and armor, and gain bonuses to their health as the Station Security is upgraded. * They also gain bonus periodic income when they kill either the Alien Host, or Alien Spawns. * Along with the Chief Intelligence Officer, when upgrading Station Security, an extra bonus is provided. Alien Effects: If the Security Guard is an Alien, every Alien Minion it kills in Human Form will give Evolution points to the Alien Host. Upgrading security also make turrets to have reduced damage against aliens Deep Space Miner (DSM) The Miner's job is to mine minerals for the crew to increase everyone's periodic income. Mining is performed by getting a ship from Floor 1 - Cargo, undocking, and mining the minerals that float around the sector. Undocking clearance is granted at the 5 minute mark. To mine, just right click/interact with a mineral cluster. Small Mineral Clusters are worth 1, Large Mineral Clusters are worth 2. Every 60 Clusters mined will increase the crew's income by 1. But watch out for the mines that also float around. Each mineral cluster mined will reward the DSM with 10 money. Mining Solarite is much more efficient but is only found on the moon. Solarite begins in a Crystal. Mine the crystal by powering an SCV exo-suit and gathering from it. Then take it to the ship. Leave for the Station (Preferably when you have multiple Solarite Shards, 4 will generally do). When docked, carry the Solarite Shards over to the Jorium Refinery Model. (It looks like its crushing a lot of Solarite already). Bonuses: * The Thermite Charge Item has increased effectiveness when used by Miners and each Miner starts the game with one. * Miners gain double the reward for mining mineral clusters. They also gain double the progress towards increasing the crew income level when mining clusters. * Miners gain bonus income for successfully refining Solarite, in addition to the normal boost. Alien Effects: If the Deep Space Miner is an Alien, every Mineral Cluster mined will give Evolution points to the Alien Host. Station Upgrades Ships Located in the hanger on level 1 are the star cruisers that serve as the station's mining vessels. They can be flown into space after 5:00 minutes. They can land on the moon and back on the station at will for refueling. They take damage when energy is drained or when flown during a cosmic storm. They are equipped with basic missile weapons and a disabling laser cannon. In addition the ship can be upgraded to stealth cruisers, assualt cruisers and battlecruisers with their upgrade panel on the left. Warp-pad The warp pad is $6500 and once purchased can be toggled on/off from station or moon independently. Both station and moon warp must be on for it to function. Specimen Research Usually the first doc purchase. This disables releasing the pens and increases the cost of evo for alien. If purchased by alien, it decreases the cost. Autodoc Station These are on floors 1,2,4 and moon. They heal and remove infestation. Bloodtester On floor 4, tests for alien DNA and announces results. 75% accuracy, so it's possible for an alien to show as human, but not for a human to show as alien. Doc purchase makes it 90%. Alien doc purchase makes it 10%. Bloodtester has 2000 Health and will be permanently offline when destroyed, however a portable blood tester will be available to be purchased automaticly Weapons Levels Upgraded on floor 5 by the CWO/CIO. See the Weapon Rack section. Security Besides strengthening station guns and cameras, some upgrades have additional effects. * Level 2: Auto-targets people caught sabotaging/attack crew members. Also unlock Security Lockdown ability. * Level 3: Auto-targets people who are caught transforming between alien and human. * Level 4: Enables station defenses to work without station power. * Level 5: Enables camera to detect stealthed units. Note: if all security upgrades were researched by alien SG/CIO, all turrets will turn rogue, targetting any human in sight, disengaging alien players, and ignoring human minions. Humans can no longer use targetting systems. Firmware Upgrades station operating software, increasing crew income, and enabling the use of advanced abilities. * Level 2: Enables the use of Crew Scan. * Level 3: Enables the use of Vent Decontamination. * Level 4: Enables the use of Alien scan and Escape pods. * Level 5: Enables the use of Self-Destruct. Mechs Upgraded at the Mech depot on floor 6 by the CMech or CIO. Armory Activated on floor 6 by the CMech or CIO. Grants defensive upgrades and powerful abilities Weapon Upgrade Terminal Activated on floor 5 by the CWO or CIO. Allows one to upgrade their weapons for more damage and bonuses. In progress: * Gene Modifier * Psion-talents Alien Tips * Act human as long as possible to buy alien upgrades, and mislead the crew. * Know the vents and conduit hatches to move quickly, infecting parts of the ship and escaping. * Destroy security module in vents near each exit before infesting the life support, so turrets won't attack. * Infesting an animal in the zoo will spawn alien minions that can quickly overtake the entire zoo. This creates a huge alien swarm that will rampage throughout the station sowing chaos if not dealt with by the human crew. * Only an alien can attack cameras, security modules, radiation stabilizers and the station's power core, so don't let humans see you attacking these. * At 3 Minute Mark, Try as fast as possible to release pen at Floor 3 if it is not fortified yet. * Notice Deep Space Miners that are about to mine yet haven't fortify their ship with cades, they can be an easy target by going inside their ship when they are about to take off (Usually 5 Minute Mark+) * Utilize remote mine at key point to easily kill someone offguard such as The Bridge Camera Spot, Infested Life Support, Non-portable Autodoc, and Ship piloting spot * Accuse peoples as infected by having them blood test while they have a silent infestation. (Silent infest can causes Blood Test to identify them as Alien regardless of them being a human) Vulnerable Station Subsystems * Destroying both radiation reactors in the vents will cause radiation to affect all human occupants on station. * Infesting life support will spawn creep tumours and alien minions on their level. * Turning off oxygen will cause human players to require oxygen tanks or die instant deaths. * Destroying security modules within vents turns off all security cameras and turrets on that floor. Evolutions Infected terran > Raptor > Hydralisk/Roach > Inferno Beetle/Xeno raptor > Lava Worm/Primal Xeno raptor * Zergling The first evo is raptor (zergling), which costs 600 evo-points. It allows the alien to lay eggs which increase the rate evo-points are generated. The Q skill increases move/attack speed. Afterwards the alien chooses between roach or hydra, at the cost of 1350 evo-points. * Roach Strong armor and melee attack. The Q skill regenerates armor and increases move/attack speed. The W skill reduces enemy armor and does damage over time. Evolves into Fire Beetle then Lava Worm which can only morph and move at Moon. (Ideal Build for Moon Game) * Hydra Ranged attack. The Q skill increases move/attack speed. The W skill reduces enemy move speed. Evolves into Xeno Raptor and Primal Xeno Raptor for unlimited stealth. Minions These spawn from creep tumors and infected life supports and can evolve into more dangerous Minions. Minions will grow stronger as the Alien Host evolve into Higher Tier Evolution * Swarmling: The first type of alien minion, relatively weak and had the most numbers. * Feederling: Spawned from creep tumors and infected life supports, slow movement speed but can become a creep tumor. * Creeper: Spawns by creep tumors and infected life supports. * Zergling * Raptor * Banelings * Ultralisk * etc. Eggs "F" ability once evolved to zergling. Eggs passively generate evo points. Eggs can morph into a viral parasite. Virals are not targeted by station turrets and can infest, silent infest, or create a creep tumor to generate minions. Eggs can also morph into a drone to build a hatchery or a sunken colony. The hatchery is able to spawn different minions on command, depending on the host's evo level, final evo unlocks all spawns. Sunken Colony Is a large, heavily armored defensive structure which has a below ground Tentacle attack. Cannot miss. Infestation Every alien in the game, when killing a Human will turn it into an Alien Spawn. Alien Spawns are the weaker versions of the Alien Host. They and Feederlings can throw Parasites at Animals, Humans, and Life Supports, infesting them. Spawns can not be created at Stage 4 and 5 of aliens and to someone with low Karma Points Strategies Jakl, "In a typical game as the alien host I'll rush to floor 1 to loot a flame shield, stim, health pack, and thermite. I'll then take the vents to floor 3 and release or if it's heavily defended I'll take the long way around back to floor 1 and make my way to the zoo. Standing behind a turret next to the zoo door will give vision into the zoo to infest a critter, even if it's locked. I'll then blow up the gas tank next to the pens and flame shield to run in and release if it looks safe. Then I'll take the odd vents and try to spawn some humans while they're fighting minions. I'll then go via the vents to floor 7 and destroy the camera then guns and door in the vents so I can attempt to spawn the captain. Then I'll take the elevator to floor 0 and destroy the cameras and guns around oxy. I'll evo and drop an egg -> viral -> creep tumor in oxy. I might disable oxy or not, depending on how many spawns I have and if the crew is on their toes. I'll then take conduit hatches from oxy up to engi and try to spawn him. Engi is OP as a human late-game with quantum repair and purge. I'll then try to get an arc welder and destroy all the security modules and infest the life support on every level. This strategy tends to work against noobish or standard crews and is very low risk, avoiding direct/fair confrontations." Items Items are stored in your inventory, and can be used by clicking on them and/or clicking an area. All items can be bought from shops or found in crates. There are four different shops that can be found on the station and moon. * General Shop * Medical Supplies * Gadget Shop * Explosives Depot General Bomb Defusal Kit When directly above a bomb, click to disable the bomb and drop the corresponding bomb item on the floor. Can be used on bombs that are about to be set off (e.g. an activated remote mine). Power Cell Use to power up a mech by 50 energy (cmech gets 100 energy instead). Repair kits Use to repair anything that can be damaged such as turrets, doors, security cameras, mechs and reactors. Extra bonus to repair for CEO. Barricades Can be used to erect walls that deny access or funnel movement through a particular spot. Mech cells Use on a mech to instantly give it 50 fuel. Thermal Red Flare Click to light up the surrounding area with a flare and give a ping on the minimap at your location for everyone to see. Medical Supplies Energy pack Restores 75% energy. Restoration kit Fully restore health over ~10 seconds. Oxygen Tank Restore half of your oxygen (the number in the top right, next to credits). Portable Auto-Doc Use it to clear infestations on yourself or life support systems. Activated when the auto-doc is researched. Portable Bloodtester Activated when the bloodtester is researched. Can be used to test crew mates if they are alien. It turns blue if human, or purple if alien. There is a high probability that it can be inaccurate and it is recommended to be tested multiple times. Gadget Shop Sentry Turret Attacks anything that moves. Rotates while active. Left click to deactivate, it then won't rotate or attack. Exterminator Turret Uses flame attacks but only on aliens. Cannot be deactivated. Will not attack known aliens who are in human form. Janitor Mop Unlimited uses. Cleans up fire, debris, creep, and corpses with enough uses. Explosives Depot Thermite Small explosion good for destroying rocks/doors/turrets. Explodes 3 seconds after placed. Can be used to blow up gas tanks in hallways of station for a massive explosion; watch out for this on level 2 immediately after the game begins, since dsm's start with thermite. Remote Mine A larger explosion than thermite. Once placed, left click to explode. AIED A massive walking bomb that can be controlled for ~5 seconds. Weapon Rack Weapon Racks are found on every floor and allows you to purchase weapons. All weapons are upgradable up to lvl 5 from the weapons upgrade bench found on lvl 5 or moon. Only the Tier 1 weapons are unlocked at the start of the game. The CWO/CIO must upgrade the station weapons to unlock more powerful weapons and as a bonus makes these weapons cheaper to buy. Tier 1 weapons (Weapons 1) Gauss Gun Starting weapon. Has good range but limited damage. Cheap to upgrade. When fully upgraded it will give a 20% movement speed bonus. Shotgun Does massive damage at point blank range. Good for kiteing enemies: attack, run, attack, run. (Best early gun imo) Reconnaissance Sniper Does good damage at massive range. When fully upgraded, increases sight radius. Only weapon that can fire while stealthed. Incinerator Short range, basic damage, good for AoE on weak alien minions. Tier 2 weapons (Weapons 2) Arc Welder Shoots arcs of lightning bolts that is powerful against mechanical foes. It is also extremely good at performing acts of sabotage or knocking down doors. Sub-Zero Similar to the Incinerator except that it is cold based. Highly effective as aoe against minions. Tier 3 weapons (Weapons 3) Laser rifle High DPS against single/multiple targets. Strong against armoured foes. Particle Phaser A fast firing weapon ideal for taking down shields. Pulse Destabiliser A fast firing weapon that gives a chance to stun foes. Tier 4 weapons (Weapons 4) M134 Minigun A fast firing powerful chain gun, good at shredding apart alien minions and powerful alien hosts alike. It comes with the drawback of reducing movement speed by 20%. EC-13 Plasma rifle A high dps single-target weapon. Especially good against unarmoured foes. Tier 5 weapon (Weapons 5) Fusion Railgun A badass railgun that will deal damage in a long line. The closer a target is, the lower damage the weapon does. Depending on the target's distance, it can deal around 20%-120% damage? (Percentages may be off but are close.) Comes with a movement speed penalty. However, the tier 5 upgrade removes this, albeit being incredibly expensive with over 10,000 combined credits in upgrades. Station Floors and Vents There are 8 main floors, with levels 1-7 being general floors, and a reactor level. Each floor connects to the adjacent floors through an elevator, with levels 1 and 7 connecting to the reactor. Each floor also has multiple aspects with unique characteristics. Floors are connected by two vent systems, one for even floors and one for odd. Floor 1 - Cargo Bay On floor 1, you have access to space, by flying ships, which become available to fly at the 5 minute mark. There will be an Explosives Depot and an Autodoc. Power Armor and mechs can be found too. Floor 1 is very large, being one big room, and contains all 4 shops. Floor 2 - Crew Quarters On floor 2, there is the Marshall's Office, which contains an Autodoc (non-portable) and Power Armor. It contains all 4 shops with an additional general store and two extra medical stores. Floor two is broken into segments with the warp pad near the top, the elevators on opposite corners, the marshalls office on the right and the life support module on the left. Floor 3 - Biosphere On floor 3, there are pens, which contain aliens that can be researched to slow down the aliens evolution, or released to give aliens minions and cancel research. Like most all floors, it has a general store and a medical store near the pens. There is also a biosphere (usually called the zoo) which contains animals, a gadget store, and a life support module in the bottom right. Animals provide no bonus for humans other then denying the alien benefits but killing them as alien by attacking them, infesting them, or killing them with minions. Different animals give different minions, with the highest priority male ursadaks which spawn an ultralisk just above female ultradaks which spawn a breeder. * Sheep spawn 2 broodlings * Lyotes spawn a zergling * Male Karaks spawn a zergling * Crab-beetles spawn a raptor * Tastelopes and artosilopes spawn a hydralisk * Ursadak calves spawn a roach * Female ursadaks spawn a breeder * Male ursadaks spawn an ultralisk Floor 4 - Medical Bay On floor 4, portable auto-docs can be researched. The top left room is is a very popular room, with a conduit hatch, two medical stores, the second auto-doc, and the life support module. The blood tester is located here, in the top right room which aslo contains a general store and the other conduit hatch. Below the elevator to five, there is a room with the vent entrance, a gadget store, and an explosives store. Floor 5 - Weapons Lab On floor 5, there are two rooms. The uppermost room contains the vent entrance, life support module, and both the gadget and general store. It also contains an upgrade terminal in the very top for station weapons. A conduit hatch connects the top room to the bottom. On the bottom area there is the first weapon upgrade system and both an explosives shop and a medical store. Neither room has turrets (like most of the rooms other then the cargo bay, warp pad, captains room, and reactor). Floor 6 - Network Mainframe On floor 6 is located the Mech-factory (more info on mechs and the factory on a seperate part of the wiki) along with an armory (facsimile) and the aforementioned network mainframe, the main part of the floor. It contains vision to all of the cameras (of which are alive, or in the case of the moon, activated) as well as firmware and security upgrades. The general, medical, and gadget shop are located here. Floor 7 - Bridge On floor 7, there are no shops. There is a beacon (the wheel) which is used to control the station, and two panels used for controlling the security turrets and firmware abilities, respectively. Floor 0 - Reactor On floor 0 (commonly called the reactor) has all four shops, a power core reactor that gives the station power, and a terminal in the very top to upgrade the stations core. The self -estruct sequence can be activated and deactivated here and the power links are able to be switched off. Oxygen can be turned off and the reactor can be reached by both vents, as well as floor 7 and 1 Even and Odd Vents The vents contain winding paths to the different floors, essentially being a faster way to travel. In the vents are a radiation stabalizer (one in each) a security module (one for every floor) which deactivates all cameras and turrets in a floor when it is destroyed, and a path to the other vent (one in each, leading to eachother) Community There have been multiple developments by the community. The P A R A S I T E community has been litered with trolls. Bands of Mischievous Players who ruin games. Some notable gangs are: *Pirates of Parasite *Trololo Lolo *Alien *Para *Lolpo Followers *Matrix *Smiths *Spartans *Rofler (EU) Notabe trolls include: *Lolpo *Etaf *Matrix Agent *Revenant *Justin *Hydra *Viking *Fake Dimento. Real dimento has a mengsk profile picture *Blizzard Be wary. These gangs have bounties on people's heads, and it might be yours. Battle.net forums There have been multiple threads on the battle.net StarCraft 2 forums. YouTube There have been multiple channels on YouTube who have created P A R A S I T E - TEST videos. TTorTsldTdlo: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0bqPzlbGyF4_qwOVOeDcdQ Shaneman: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8Fm4FXORyFUtUQonGVu2WQ FlameArrow57: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7XtsTLD0ZujPE3QSZbxEhA 5ceonware (the best P A R A S I T E YouTuber): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAPZolKS4S4GTUFbAfBQ4UQ Discord There are two main Discord channels. Discord.gg/AaxnGZc In Development -Mind Aliens -Gene Modifier -Psion talents -Nuke, from station weapons 5 -Body alien forms, bat (tier 3), crab (tier 4, from bat), leviathan (tier 5, from crab), queen aliens (tier 4 and 5, originating from xenomorph), xenodon aliens (tier 4 and 5, originating from beetle), cerebrate (tier 4, from xenomorph), overmind (tier 5, from cerebrate) -Lightsaber, a tier 5 weapon -Alien consumption of bodies -Testing bodies for DNA -More ships -Space minions -Role activities Extra By typing "handles", you'll see everyone's battle-tag along with their crew member name. You can find tier 1 and 2 weapons in various places, such as in ships, or in vents. Secrets and Trivia There is one item in the game that has an extremely low drop chance from crates, called ???. If it is in your inventory when you die, you will respawn. Smith has access to commands that only he can use. One is "-test ?", which spawns the ??? item. Another is "-test mind alien", which spawns a Malevolent. The Malevolent can use a laser ability. He also can use "-test lightsaber", which spawns a lightsaber. History The map name is PARASITE - TEST while it's still in development. See battle.net threads 1 through 6: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/sc2/topic/20757496707 Old wiki: http://p-a-r-a-s-i-t-e.wikia.com/wiki/P_A_R_A_S_I_T_E_Wiki 0.153 0.152 0.151 (Editor-Add patch notes) Authors Jakl and dedicated fans & players from the community.